The characteristics of the flexible flat cables (FFC) are curved cable so that they are widely utilized in electronic devices. There are connectors disposed on the sides of the flexible flat cables for the purpose of coupling. However, regarding the importance of design appearance, the present flexible flat cables are required not only to transmit a signal, but also have visual effects generated from the combination of optical elements in order to attract consumers.